


No Regrets

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry thinks he's going to regret this...</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Harry thinks he's going to regret this...

**Title:** No Regrets  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Broom(stick)  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry thinks he's going to regret this...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Regrets

~

“Impossible,” Harry said.

“Oh, it’s possible, and it’ll be fun.” Draco grinned, drifting closer. “What’s the matter, Potter? Scared?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Draco, this isn’t a game, and that tired, old line doesn’t work with me. What you’re talking about is...”

“Turning you on,” Draco murmured, lining his broomstick up next to Harry’s. “Admit it.”

Harry bit his lip. “We’re out in the open.”

“And if anyone’s watching, which I seriously doubt, they’ll get an eyeful,” Draco purred.

“We’ll fall off our brooms and die!”

“Not before we have some really exciting sex.”

“I’m so going to regret this...”

~


End file.
